


Altar

by PrittlePrince



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Mark just wants to be strong and good for his boys, Negotiated kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, be proud of Mark Lee, jungwoo is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrittlePrince/pseuds/PrittlePrince
Summary: Mark doesn’t go long stretches of time craving this- thisexcess. It isn’t weeks of lustful torment daydreaming about his boyfriends and asking tall favours.Instead, it’s coming home from work one day with frustrated tears in his eyes and wanting- desperately- to know that he is strong. Stronger than the world sometimes tries to make him believe he is.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT)/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 16
Kudos: 191





	Altar

**Author's Note:**

> Edited and adapted from [this](https://twitter.com/prittleceebs/status/1211862303039197184) twitter thread I posted recently.
> 
> Just a little smut drabble ' 3 '
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/prittleceebs)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/prittleceebs)

Mark doesn’t go long stretches of time craving this- this _excess_. It isn’t weeks of lustful torment daydreaming about his boyfriends and asking tall favours. 

Instead, it’s coming home from work one day with frustrated tears in his eyes and wanting- desperately- to know that he is strong. Stronger than the world sometimes tries to make him believe he is.

The pleasure isn’t easily earned. His thighs quiver already with the effort he’s made to prepare. Johnny’s cock is like a hot brand inside of him but somehow it’s the way Mark’s sweat drips from his hair and stings in his eye that causes him grief.

There’s sweat gathered above his upper lip, and he licks at it, salt spreading over his tongue. His own cock curls against his tacky stomach, flushed a brutal red at the head. Long, drawn-out moments Mark can’t quantify as Jungwoo had played with him a little, bringing him to the edge over and over with his long-fingered grip and knobby knuckles.

He aches to come, but it’s not the most important task at hand. He swears he can feel Johnny’s heartbeat through his cock- maybe it’s his own but Johnny is almost still inside of him, flush and rocking gently against his prostate. Mark blinks away tears of overstimulation and tries to let Johnny’s comforting whispers pull him back to the present.

Johnny kisses hot behind his ear and hikes Mark further into his lap, helping him hold his thighs tighter to his chest. He feels tired, dizzy already with exertion. His cock is like a live wire that flexes against his stomach whenever Johnny swollen cock shifts inside of him. Jungwoo leans over them both and licks against the tender flesh of Mark’s lips.

He aches to kiss back. He loves Jungwoo’s kisses, soft and searching. They always remind him of mornings waking up on clean sheets with the sun landing over exposed skin. Jungwoo’s smell makes him relaxed, normally. The nostalgia of it all, from when they’d first gotten together.

He’s watching Mark closely, but Jungwoo doesn’t say much as he holds his own cock and lines it up beside Johnny’s. They’re all putting monumental effort into remaining still and calm. Mark can’t help but stare at the way Jungwoo’s jaw clenches, at the way sweat curls his hair against his temples. The head of his cock slides against Mark’s rim, unable to make purchase. Johnny makes a soft noise and presses his mouth hot to Mark’s nape once more. The fit feels _impossible_.

Mark isn’t scared - he isn’t. 

“Marky...” Jungwoo’s voice is soft, concerned. Mark adores the sound of him, had missed it so desperately in his absence. He reaches up to push Jungwoo’s hair back from his forehead, expression determined.

“Please don’t stop,” he intones. Gentle. Indisputable. Jungwoo will take care of him - he knows. 

Johnny is running wide palms over his flank as though to calm a skittish horse. Annoyed, Mark flexes around his cock just to make him hiss. He knows Johnny can’t help it. He hates to see Mark in pain, and loves to see him magnificent and strong and overcoming all obstacles. Johnny is nothing if not proud, always, of everything Mark does. He just sometimes forgets that it’s not worth his praises if Mark hasn’t earned it with a little bit of hard work.

Jungwoo tries again, and his hand joins Johnny’s in pushing Mark’s knees right back beside his ears. His legs are an easy stretch- they’ve done this before. Even so, it’s a rare treat. Mark is patient, but he expects to get what he’s asked for. Despite both of their obvious love and concern, Mark will give them a few more moments of trying before he’ll ask again, with a patient voice, for them to continue. He really doesn’t like to ask twice, and they know this.

Jungwoo must see that look in his eye - the calm patience, because suddenly the unmistakable burn starts up, his rim struggling to relax as Jungwoo holds his cock tightly and pushes forward. He’s barely breathing, and his soft moans make Mark wonder if this hurts for him too, to have to hold his cock so tight, to squeeze the head where he is always so, so sensitive. 

With a huff of breath, Mark relaxes as well as he can and Jungwoo begins to press his cock beside Johnny’s, trying to urge Mark’s hole into accepting him. It stings, there’s no doubt. It’s an ache Mark can overcome, but not like this, not with Jungwoo’s stalled, aborted attempts to seat himself. Mark wants to be full, he needs to be able to accept both of them, all they can give. Bracing himself as well as he can, Mark throws a leg over Jungwoo’s hip and _tugs_.

He can’t fight the tears that spring to the corners of his eyes. His muscles scream, and an ache begins to spread through Mark’s hips, like vicious fire licking along his loins. He keens, a long low moan that rumbles out from somewhere deep in his chest. Johnny freezes like stone beneath him, muscles twisted nervously as he struggles to remain still. The low rumble that resonates through his chest vibrates through Mark, laced with anxiety.

Grip unforgiving, Jungwoo’s fingers curl painfully into the dip of his waist and his lips part on a silent, shocked cry. His eyebrows are drawn over clenched eyes. His voice rises pitifully on a whine, and Mark can see his lashes are wet, just like his own. Mark will never forget that Jungwoo is the softest between the three of them. The most sensitive, the most expressive. Mark knows how his cock must ache right now. He knows that had their positions been reversed, Jungwoo would be begging for Mark to touch his cock.

It’s uncomfortable for all of them, Mark can tell. Too tight. A test of nerves. He’s in pain, but his body tries desperately to adjust. A or of him wants to twist away, to end the scorching heat that lashes through his hips.

“Colour,” Johnny whispers, voice deadly low against his shoulder. His breath is hot and shaking and Mark wonders who should really be doing the asking.

“Green, baby.” Mark runs a hand up and along Johnny’s jaw where he can reach. 

“Colour?” He intones. Johnny presses a kiss into his palm and rests his face in Mark’s hand.

“Green.”

Mark nods and looks up. Worrying about his boys is a good distraction against the ache.

“Woo...” Mark tries to catch Jungwoo’s gaze, tilting his head to find his eyes. “Baby, what’s your colour?”

Jungwoo often trembles against him at the best of times but now he shakes, pressing to Mark’s chest to try and still the tremors. Mark is intimately aware of how painfully tight his body grips them both. He presses a kiss to Jungwoo’s temple and wraps his arms around his slender shoulders.

“It’s okay… it’s okay…”

He can be strong for them. It’s the feeling he’s desperately hunting for. 

He commends them for their restraint. As his body flinches and his muscles cramp around the combined girth of them, they remain utterly still.

A sheen of sweat sticks Jungwoo’s hair to his forehead in white curls like snowdrops and Mark stares at them as Jungwoo nuzzles up against his throat, anxious noises quieting. Mark cards his fingers through the blonde waves and drops soft kisses over Jungwoo’s cheeks and jaw. The whines quiet, and in Jungwoo’s peace, Mark feels like he might have found his own.

“ _Marky_ ,” Johnny whispers hot against the shell of his ear. Goosebumps spring up like flowers across his skin and Mark drops his head back over Johnny’s shoulder, revelling in that tone of pride he hears in the man’s voice. Mark’s earned it.

Johnny’s fingers curl around the width of his thighs and Mark can feel how slick they are where they’re connected. Can feel where sweat gathers along the light dusting of hair over Johnny’s navel and presses to the base of Mark’s spine. Each of them shake with exertion- it’s taken some time just to get to this point. Mark, himself, is almost mindless.

“Slowly-“ Mark finally utters, breathless. Even after his command, neither of them make to move. When he looks down, Jungwoo is staring back with wide eyes, hand smoothing over Mark’s stomach. Deliriously, Mark almost expects to see the shape of them there, pressing up from inside him.

“Slowly-“ Jungwoo agrees, and pulls back barely before rocking forward with steady look of concentration on his face.

It’s a burn- there’s no doubt. Mark’s muscles protest and he sucks in a breath before Jungwoo is fully seated again. His cock aligns with Johnny’s, nudging against the deepest part of him. Mark licks sweat from his lip again, and feels like he’ll come undone.

Neither are brutal in their pace. Jungwoo rocks forward first and as he pulls back, Johnny surges up with his feet planted on the mattress. Mark closes his eyes and lets his head fall back against Johnny’s shoulder again. It’s perfect.

Sure he can handle it, sure he will not break, Mark allows energy to seep out of him until all he can do is Lay splayed out, bouncing softly in Johnny’s lap. Boneless. His thighs fall open and his cock pats against his stomach, slapping rhythmically at the skin there that is flushed pink.

Jungwoo takes his fill with his hands and his eyes. He coos, trailing his fingertips over Mark’s little cock, turgid and red, as it slides through the slick that’s gathered over his belly button. He’s found some confidence again, some surety, and his hips press forward urgently, utterly in control as he fucks into Mark’s body.

Always reliable, Johnny holds him close despite the sweat that builds between them. His lips meander behind the shell of Mark’s ear and further down, tender with infatuation. Johnny, like Jungwoo, does love him terribly. 

It’s obvious in every small action, in the way he spreads his hands up the creamy expanse of Mark’s thighs before shoving his knees apart with his own. 

He plants his feet again, and his next merciless thrust up pulls a trembling moan from Mark’s bitten lips. His cock spurts precome weakly over Jungwoo’s fingers. His body is theirs. He can handle whatever they do with him, he knows it. Needs to believe it. He trusts them more than anyone in his life and so he gives in and lifts his arms above his head. His fingers tangle behind Johnny’s neck and he holds on for dear life as their pace increases.

A helpless sound from Jungwoo brings him back, and he can feel how slick they are where they meet as he drops a hand and fingers at where they both press in at his opening. Jungwoo is like silk over iron, cock bulging against the tight ring of Mark’s rim. Mark knows he’s been perilously close for too long.

“Do it,” Mark moans, and the response is immediate. 

Jungwoo spasms with a soft exhale, curling over the both of them. It’s dizzying, to feel the stretch somehow border on too-tight, still, with the way Jungwoo’s cock swells and pulses. Their slide becomes frictionless even as Mark’s ass flutters around the intrusion, the sudden new stretch. 

Panting broken moans over Mark’s skin, Johnny ruts up and fucks Jungwoo’s cum deeper into his body. Even so, it’s impossible not to lose some. Mark feels it seep out of him with every deep roll of Johnny’s hips. Feels it paint his thighs.

Jungwoo pulls free, breathing harshly as he jerks off over the tensing muscles of Mark’s abdomen. Mark adores the look of him, loves the feeling of his cum burning hot like lashes over his skin. He looks powerful and helpless both, like this. Muscles ticking with exhaustion, his chest heaving.

“Love you, love you-“ Mark whispers, reaching out to hold him close, to bridge the distance until he can steal a sweet kiss from lips swollen from anxious chewing.

Mark knows it’s almost over the moment Johnny takes his cock in hand. It’s almost full dwarfed by each of Johnny’s fingers wrapped around him, and even without seeing, the image in his mind does something to him. He moans into Jungwoo’s mouth, and slender hands gentle over his abdomen, trailing through precom and errant pools of Jungwoo’s own cum.

Mark’s whines rise in volume as Johnny wraps an arm around his waist and hauls him back on his cock, ruthless splitting him open.

“Oh- _oh_ -” He can barely hold himself up but it doesn’t matter much with the grip Johnny has on him. His breath is hard and noisy against Mark’s ear as he chases his release. The slap of skin on skin makes Mark’s cheeks burn.

“Let him take care of you,” Jungwoo reminds, petting Mark through the tight curl of pleasure behind his navel. He keens at the queer feeling of Jungwoo’s fingers exploring where he and Johnny are joined. He sobs when Jungwoo slips his thumb in beside Johnny’s cock.

He’s just trying to catch his breath when his orgasm hits him sideways, like losing his footing on a flight of stairs and it’s unexpected arrival makes Mark cry out, helpless. Johnny’s heavy cock is a ruthless weight against his prostate, dragging across it over and over until Mark’s pulses across Johnny’s hand and his own stomach.

He twists and arches with the further abuse of a sensitive nipple twisted between thumb and forefinger. Jungwoo leans in to lick over the abused flesh, but there's little apology on his face. Only a darkness as he watches Mark come undone, cruelly eating up the shock of disbelief that shutters Mark’s face.

He knows he locks down painfully on Johnny’s cock when he comes- he distantly aware of it as his vision darkens. There’s something about his body that aches to hold Johnny as deep as possible inside of him. He’ll hold him hostage until Johnny is done, when he’s sure he’s full with all his boyfriendS have to offer.

“Further-“ he breathes shakily, eager for Johnny to fuck their mixed spend deeper inside. Eager to feel the hot pulse of Johnny’s cock. Johnny releases Mark’s spent cock and it seeps lazily against his tacky skin. His eyes roll back into his head at the first swell of Johnny’s cock inside of him.

Without warning, Jungwoo presses down, cruelly. Downwards on his abdomen where Mark swears they both can feel the shape of him, can feel the wracked pulses from Johnny’s cock as he comes inside of Mark with a hissed gasp.

“There you go-“ Jungwoo sighs, as though it’s a job well done. His touch burns where he drags his fingertips over Mark’s thighs and the devilish tone to his voice makes Mark dizzy with lust, even as his near-flaccid cock still weakly leaks across his stomach. Softening, Johnny slides from him and it’s a torrent of thick ejaculate that slips from his swollen opening. He tenses his muscles and tries not to whimper at the loss.

“Love you, love you,” he repeats, dead weight as Johnny turns him sideways onto the bed sheets. His face hits a cold pillow and Mark swears he’s gone to heaven.

He’s not awake while they both clean him. Hot towels and dry clothes. Muscles rubbed where they know he’ll be sore. Whispered words of praise and soft fingers against his scalp.

Afterwards, Jungwoo pulls Mark into his arms first before Johnny slips into the bed beside them, tucking them both to his chest. 

Jungwoo’s hair is soft and damp against his lips and nose, his shampoo spicy and sweet. Johnny loves the way Mark fits so neatly into Jungwoo’s arms. How Jungwoo fits so neatly into his own. 

Johnny runs his fingertips along one of Mark’s exposed shoulders, appreciating with a soft hum the defined curl of his tricep. Dozing, Mark huffs a breath out through his nose and Johnny’s smile stretches wider.

“You’re so good to him.” Jungwoo reaches up to brush his fingertips over Johnny’s cheek and Johnny turns his face into Jungwoo’s hand, kissing his palm.

“To us both,” Jungwoo continues, leaning up to kiss at the corner of Johnny’s mouth. There’s longing in the gesture, and Johnny turns to kiss him proper with a hand curled around his nape.

“Mmm,” Jungwoo hums when he pulls away, licking at his lips. He settles back into the pillows with a small ‘oof’, and Mark curls into his warmth almost immediately.

“Rest,” Mark murmurs sleepily, voice muffled against Jungwoo’s chest yet still demanding. There’s no room for debate in his tone and Johnny drops his head to the pillow, arm curled over the both of him.

“Yes, Mark,” he breathes, gaze tracing the line of Mark’s sleepy frown to where his lashes shadow his cheeks. He is small in their arms, but so strong. His chest thuds with love and pride and his eyelids fall closed, too heavy to stay open any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/prittleceebs)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/prittleceebs)


End file.
